Dark Lord Hades
by RogueSnyper
Summary: Harry Potter finds out that he is heir to 2 of the 4 Hogwarts Founders, Hades, Black, and Potter. A prophecy different that the actual books. Dumbledor starts out seeming evil, but becomes nice. Harry becomes Lord of the entire magical world with a second in command for every race. Starts before the actual books.


**Dark Lord Potter**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I also do not own any of the characters from Greek mythology that will show up. This is a slightly changed version of Harry Potter, so hang with me. Please review.

_thoughts_

**Prologue**

Harry Potter was resting on his bed in the smallest room in the house, Dudley's second bedroom. Harry was counting off the minutes until he turned eight years old. He wasn't expecting any presents or a party. The Dursley's tolerated him, but that was about it. Ever since he discovered a power that he thought was like magic, Harry was able to help around the house more. Using his power, he was able to do the dishes faster, so he was given the harder chores, and Dudley ended up with most of the easy ones.

At 4:13 AM, he said, "Happy birthday, Harry." _I hope this will be a good day_, he thought.

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

At 6:00 AM, Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt, woke Harry and said, "Boy, get to the kitchen and start breakfast. Vernon has a new client he needs to get ready for, so hurry."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Said Harry.

"Make sure to mix more juice because we are almost out. I expect you to be done at 6:45," said Petunia.

Yes, Aunt Petunia," replied Harry, sadly. _This is turning out to be a bad day_, he thought.

=====Time Break=====

Five minutes later found Harry in the kitchen, stirring several eggs. He left them to retrieve the newspaper before Vernon, Harry's uncle, came down. After returning, Harry started some bacon, the smell from which woke Vernon. After sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, Vernon asked for some fruit, which Harry quickly brought to him with the day's paper.

"Harry," Uncle Vernon Started. "I may as well use your name now," he said upon seeing Harry flinch. His name usually was only used if he was in very big trouble. "Harry, when I go to work today, I want you to come with me. Oh, and, before I forget, here. Your first birthday present," Vernon said as he held out a box.

Harry took the box warily and looked at it. _Well, this is new_, he thought.

"Go on, open it," urged Vernon.

"Nothing will happen?" Harry asked.

"Nothing bad for you will happen. Now, hurry and open it before Petunia or Dudley come in here," Vernon said.

"Okay." _I wonder what will happen_ thought Harry. He quickly opened the box and was shocked to find an obviously opened letter.

_Dear Mr. Dursley and Mr. Potter,_

_ I hope this letter finds you both in good health. On to business. Mr. Dursley, on July 31, I will have one of my trusted human staff meet with you as a new client. I myself cannot come because I am a goblin, and that in itself would cause problems. I ask that you bring Mr. Potter with you to Pastel's Pastries for "Brunch." The person you will be meeting with will know you, but you will not know him. He will bring you to me so that we can talk in person._

_ Mr. Potter, Please dress in your best clothes, not the rags you normally wear. We will be discussing some things about you, so be prepared._

_ Signed,_

_ Ragnok (Goblin King, Director of Gringotts Bank)_

"Wow! I wasn't expecting that," said Harry after reading the letter twice.

"Yes, well, you will be coming with me at 7. Hurry back to cooking now. Not a word to anyone about this," said Vernon, tapping his finger on the discarded letter in front of him.

"Yes sir," replied Harry happily. _Maybe this won't be such a bad day after all. I wonder what will happen at the meeting. Oh well, better hurry and finish breakfast_. He quickly went back to cooking and finished soon after. While he was preparing the third plate, Dudley came in.

"Hey, Freak. Is breakfast ready yet?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, Big D, it is," Harry replied.

When Dudley moved to hit Harry, Vernon said, "Dudley, he is coming with me to work today, so don't touch him. We will be leaving after he is finished doing his morning chores and gets changed."

"Okay, Dad. I won't touch him," Dudley replied. _Yet._ When he was done eating, Dudley ran up to his room yelling, "I am going to read more Greek Mythology. See you when you get home Dad."

=====Time Break=====

Thirty minutes later, Harry was changed and ready to leave. He found Vernon at the front door waiting.

"Come on Harry, let's go," Vernon said. As they walked towards the car, Vernon said, "Harry, sit in the front seat." 

"Okay, I will," Harry answered. "Can I choose the radio station?"

"Not right now. Maybe when we come home," Vernon replied.

A while later, they arrived at Pastel's Pastries. They went inside and sat down with some drinks and doughnuts. About ten minutes later, a man in a business suit came in and looked around. Upon spotting Harry and Vernon, the man started to walk towards their table.


End file.
